The End of the Line
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: "No man should ever have to see the killing as it happened, but that was not for them to decide. The path was already chosen for them, now they must continue it..." Ash is a young WWII pilot. After D-Day he finds himself in being treated by Dawn, a young nurse. When her boyfriend Paul is missing, Ash Volunteers to find him, and bring him home. Based off Saving Private Ryan. Rated M


**Last night I watched Saving Private Ryan. The scene form Omaha Beach moved me. Although Memorial Day has not come yet, I decided to write a story that would tell the tale of D-Day with a little more dramatics included. Here is the basic summary:**

**After the infamous D-Day, Ash Ketchum, a young air force pilot, finds himself in the hospital. There he meets Dawn, a nurse in training whom becomes friends with Ash. When Dawn in informed of her boyfriend Paul's brother's death, Ash , who is already in love with Dawn, volunteers to go behind enemy lines to find him and bring him back. While traveling Ash must fight his feelings and bring home Paul, what ever the cost is.**

**So that's it. Lets get this story rolling!**

**I do not Own Pokemon, Saving Private Ryan, or the events of WWII**

* * *

**Mural Coast, Kalos**

**1944, 2:00 am**

* * *

Darkness crept over the town that lay in the ground. Not much could be heard if one stood on the ground but the allied nations knew that once the plan was completed, the Earth below would be painted with the red of man.

Ash had been sitting in his P-51 for too long. Being the youngest of his fighter group he was forced to play lookout for a no bad guy sky. Sitting in the P-51 was like sitting on a chair that can do everything an acrobat can, that is if your in a dogfight. The P-51was the prefect plane for fighting. It was maneuverable and had plenty of machine gun fire to defeat enemies.

Ash brushed his hair out of his eyes. His black hair was long and messy, with his helmet that was supplying oxygen on his head. He wore a typically flight suit with gloves and a pistol in his pocket. A parachute was located underneath his seat, and he hoped he never had to deploy it. Ash's group was far behind him as he was sent out to Patrol the skies.

The 7th fighter group of the Kanto Union barley saw action. Ash remembered the only time he did damage to the enemy. While stationed in Johto, particularity Cianwood city, The 7th fighter group faced off against the Johtoians who sought to take back the city. The battle gritty on the land and air.

Ash managed to shoot down 2 planes, while the rest of his group forced the axis powers out of the city and farther back to Olivine City. It was a great victory but at a terrible cost. One of Ash's friends died when shot down. His name was Riche, and he had a child and wife at home.

Death was sure to come to most who battled on the ground, but the air was just as deadly. Any hit form that manages to ignite the engine, will surely burst into flames.

Patrolling was not Ash's favorite activity. The skies of above the Kalos city line were grey. Above the clouds was were heavy machines were. B-19 bombers from the 27th group were lined one by one. The B-19 was large, and resembled a very large bottle. On top of the plane was a small glass case with a gun pointed out of it. This is where a gunner would fire at enemy aircraft.

Near the tail another glass cockpit was stationed. The bombs themselves were in a bay that was right above the belly of the plane. Bombs would fall form the compartment that open up. Because of their size, B-19 are easily able to be hit. The P-51 were responsible for protecting the bombers and keeping them form enemy fire.

According to his squadron captain, the bombers were to bomb the now Unova owned Mural Coast. His sergeant, Surge, told his crew that after the bombings, the army would storm the coast, hoping to reach deeper into Kalos.

The reason why the allied forces wanted to take back the country of Kalos was simple, prevent the axis from dominating the rest of the Continent. The war itself was established because of an invasion. The axis power of Hoenn, Johto, and Unova banded together to take over the world. Kalos and Shinoh organically banned and wanted Kanto help support, but president Oak would not join in.

But, in 1941 , Vermillion City, which hosted many planes and battleships, was attacked by the Johto. The two countries were in agreements for peace, until the attack happened. 2, 403 died and many more injured. President Oak immediately joined in the fight. This started World War II. The last world war was finished in 1918. Ash's father was severely injured in a battle, leaving him parlayed. When Ash was born in 1926, it brought joy to him. However, his injuries were to grave on him and he eventually died when Ash was 5.

He still remembered his mother's cries and tears of sorrow. When Ash was drafted for the Air force when the war started, his mother was devastated.

All he wanted to do was go home to her and continue a peaceful life. But life could never be same again if he returned.

Ash began to see the city that they were after and called in to his Sargent.

" Surge, target has been found, ready for assault, no aircraft has been spotted." he reported.

The bombs began to fall. The once smooth ground below, burst into flames. Ash was glad to see the Unova troops get what they deserved. This bombing mission was going to make the next stage of this "Invasion" plan easier.

As more buildings fell, citizens fled while some unfortunate souls were burned beyond recognition. Blood was stained on the ground and covered the streets and pathways. Ash knew that the Kalos people forced to live under Unova rule after most of Kalos was taken over.

It stung him that he had to watch as normal ordinary people were forced to flee and grieve over their loved ones. More bombings continued but some were failing.

" SHIT! GOD DAM!" he heard over the radio, just as a plane zoomed over and began firing at the bombers. Ash turned around to see several Unova planes fly in after him.

" Lets take out these bastards" he heard his best friend say. Drew Rose was a odd pilot. He was good at flying and also talking and being cocky.

" Why don't we first protect the bombers, than shoot down some assholes!" Ash said. He pushed his throttle to 80% and headed toward the bombers.

Several bombers already had damage and had its crew jumping out. As they fell, the Unova fighters showed no mercy by shooting them. Each one was shot, spurting blood, and falling limp. One aviator suffered a bad fate.

A Unova Messerschmitt Bf 109 G flew towards the flailing pilot and sliced him with the propeller blades. His cries of screams and agony were heard by most and it pained Ash's eyes to see what happened.

The dismembered pilot had his limbs chopped up, as blood decorated the plane's propeller blade. His hacked and mangled limbs flew out the other side of the plane and whatever was left fell to the ground below.

Ash wanted to hurl at what just occurred but he still pushed on. The same plane that killed that man was after him, and he was ready for a dogfight. Ash turned the joystick so that it would flip over the Unova Pilot's plane and put Ash behind him. He then unleashed a full furry of guns, trying to destroy the engine or the tail flaps. He manged to shoot down the tail and watched as the plane spiraled down and hit ground, turning into a inferno of flames. The body could be seen, roasting with no more living skin.

Ash turned his plane to see his squadron taking care of business, as most of the bombers were still intact, and his squadron still in healthy numbers.

As he was about to go after one last plane, he heard a zip as two planes were flying, the Unova plane behind the Kanto plane.

" Ash, I cant shave this Dick off me!" Kenny yelled. Kenny was good at flying but not fighting. Ash zoomed over to see the plane pursing Kenny shoot with rapid force. Ash tailed him and shot but couldn't hit.

The pilot accelerated ahead of Kenny and turned around to face Kenny head on. Kenny was in shock at the move and couldn't shoot in time as the pilot shot him head on.

Ash fired relentless at the pilot unit it fell and die. Ash then pulled up towards Kenny and tried to talk to him, but would not get a response. He peeked over to see his friend slumped over with glassy eyes, blood spurring form his mouth.

The plane snaked its way to the ground before exploding. Ash was horrified to see death so close to him and it was not what he expected when he saw the battle first Begin. The Unova Luftwaffe was defeated and the remaining aircraft returned to their base nearly 20 miles off the beach that the army was suppose to storm later in the day.

Once landed, Ash and his comrades were told to go to sleep, as they only had 2 hours before the army was ready to storm the area called Omaha Beach, and they were going to back them up. Drew was shaken up form the battle and death of Kenny and was not afraid to admit he was scared.

His other friend still alive was Gary,who wasn't sent on this mission, was sleeping but will partake in D-Day, as the military has been calling it. The name D-Day sounded awful and Ash was scared for the Army.

According to what Surge said, the army was to land several yards off the beach, then walk through the water and storm through the defenses, Surge said it was up to them to take out most of the defense, and secure the beach and part of Mural Coast, thus making re controlling Kalos easier.

" Those Fucking Bitches will pay for shooting down Kenny, and I hope I put bullets in every sing Luftwaffer I see." Drew was steamed and his face showed it. His green hair was no longer combed and his eyes were bloodshot red.

Ash heard the rest of the pilots in the bunker agree with him. " I just want stay alive and preform our duty" he said.

" Well your going to have to kill some of the fucking cunts of Unova to do that Ashy boy"

Ashy boy was the nickname given to him by the other pilots. It wasn't his call sign though, that was Ash ( His real name was Ashton and he earned the nickname because according to his comrades he caused planes to give out " Ash"). Gary was the one who first said it when they were kids, he then shared it with the rest of the squad.

" Look, killing isn't everything, this whole war should be about honor and honoring our country. We got a big day tomorrow so we need to get some fucking sleep already.

" THATS RIGHT YOU ALL BETTER GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP OR ELSE I GONNA SHOOT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL Of YOU. NOW GO TO BED!" Surge said. He had walked in and was steamed.

Immediately everyone jumped into bed and turned out the lights. In the darkness, Ash started at the celling. He knew that in a couple of hours his life will forever change, and that the tide of the war was about to be decided by this coin flip of an operation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really want to make sure I get this story right and I will make it as detailed as possible. This one was short but the next ones will be longer, especially since I will be writing about D-Day. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
